


in which is the breath of love

by Cerberusia



Series: Completely Ironic Incest Shenanigans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not even Dave's fault: it's not like he'd meant that Bro should actually get down on his knees and suck his dick. But that's exactly what Bro did, so now Dave is considerably more sexually experienced than most of his peers and Bro is avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which is the breath of love

Summer in Texas is coming to a head, and the air is hot and humid. All the buildings are aggressively air-conditioned, and stepping out of doors is like walking into a hot, wet towel. It is, in a word, disgusting. But the apartment has AC and Dave doesn't have any reason to leave it today, so it's fine.

Bro is up on the roof again. He's been spending a lot of time up there lately with extension cords trailing up through the hatch: he claims it's to enjoy the weather while doing his sewing. For obvious reasons, Dave doesn't believe him.

It's not even Dave's fault: it's not like he'd meant that Bro should actually get down on his knees and suck his dick. But that's exactly what Bro did, so now Dave is considerably more sexually experienced than most of his peers and Bro is avoiding him. Which is a shame, because Dave really wants it to happen again. He jerks himself raw thinking of Bro's mouth on his dick, his mouth on Bro's dick, all Bro's attention just on him. He's given more thought to dick-sucking this week than Paris Hilton has, probably.

This is going to require drastic measures.

Some porn and a lot of Googling later, the drastic measures arrive in the mail. Dave picks up the mail so he can intercept the package before Bro can open it - having two 'D. Strider's in the apartment is a pain sometimes.

He's spent two days constructing the fantasy scenario in his mind, but it's only when he actually opens the package, safe in the relative privacy of his room, that he really understands the magnitude of what he's going to do. He's going to put this thing on, he's going to go out there and intercept Bro when he comes down for a drink and then he's going to somehow seduce him. Somehow. God, what if Bro just thinks it's funny? What if he looks Dave slowly up and down and then starts smirking? The humiliation would be crushing.

But god damm, Dave did not buy this absurd outfit from a bizarrely respectable-looking online store only to turn chickenshit now. He puts on the whole ensemble, underwear and all, even the little headband. His sneakers aren't really appropriate, so he'll have to go barefoot.

He can hardly look at himself in the mirror: it's too embarrassing. The top is cropped, plus it dips low at the collar; the tiny skirt rides low on his nonexistent hips. The over-the-knee socks are surprisingly flattering, at least.

He has to pull the skirt down twice as he arranges himself on the futon. The material feels scratchy on his bare legs. He hasn't shaved them: the hair there is white and downy still, so it looks okay. Shaving them would make it - weird, somehow. Weirder.

And then he waits. Bro's up on the roof right now, but he comes down every hour or so to get a drink and get out of the sun for a while. And when he does, Dave and his slutty outfit will be ready for him. Totally ready.

He plays _Chrono Trigger_ while he waits to calm his suddenly racing heart. He should probably be thinking up more detailed seduction plans ( _seduction_ , Christ), but all the stuff he can think up is stupid. He tells himself: _Bro already sucked me off once and liked it_. He really, really hopes that wasn't just irony gotten out of hand.

The hatch clicks. Dave's heart stops for a moment. He automatically pauses his game.

He hears Bro vault down, then walk to the refrigerator. He doesn't expend any extra effort on flash-stepping, not in this heat. He also doesn't bother to say anything to Dave. Dave feels obscurely irritated: this _isn't his fault_.

This irritation give him the impetus to stand up, smooth down his skirt again, and take two steps towards Bro. Bro looks up sharply, orange soda in hand - and stares.

Dave thinks he should do something sexy, provocative, like stick his finger in his mouth and pretend like it's a dick or something, but he can't bring himself to. What if it looks stupid, or gross? He clenches fistfuls of his little pleated skirt.

Then he takes a deep breath, screws his courage to the sticking point, and stops messing up his skirt. He takes another step forward and reaches up to wrap his arms around Bro's neck, slowly so Bro doesn't think he's being attacked, and buries his hot face in his brother's neck. Bro smells like sweat and Imperial Leather, like he always has. Dave feels the faint prick of stubble against his cheek. Bro's chest rises and falls against his. How long has it been since they hugged?

Cautiously, Bro takes hold of Dave's waist. Dave shudders a little at the feeling of leather and big, warm hands on his bare skin. Bro pushes, forcing Dave to stumble back half a step - but he keeps hold of Dave's waist and Dave doesn't let go of Bro's neck. Is it working?

Bro's looks at him, and though Dave can't see his eyes through two layers of tinted glass, he'd swear Bro's looking him up and down, really taking in the outfit.

It's a slutty Japanese schoolgirl costume, or so the website had promised; and Bro will have to be the judge of its authentic Japanese credentials, but it's _definitely_ slutty. Dave's sure his skirt has ridden up again. He knows Bro is gay, but he sure likes those animes with schoolgirls in really short skirts in a totally ironic but also sexual way, so dressing up as Bro's fetish seemed a good idea. He tries not to squirm under the scrutiny.

Without warning, Bro drops to his knees. His hands slide from Dave's waist to his hips. He leans in, opens his mouth and seals it over Dave's half-hard dick under the skirt and panties, just like he'd done before. Except that the skirt moulds to his genitalia much better than jeans, and Dave can feel Bro's tongue laving him through the material. His mouth is so _hot_.

" _Ah-_ " He shoves his fist into his mouth before he can scream the apartment down. Bro just pulls up his skirt and goes at Dave's cock in the little white panties, licking and sucking. His cap gets in the way for a moment before he tosses it into a corner. Dave makes a little _Nn!_ noise in his throat and grabs at the skirt, holding it up and squeezing the material in his other hand so he doesn't forget himself and grab Bro's hair.

Like last time, he feels orgasm approach too soon, too strongly. He pulls his wet fist out of his mouth to say,

"Bro, Bro, I-"

But Bro sucks harder at his dick and Dave comes, hips jerking back and forth, eyes clenched shut.

"B- _nnnngh_."

Bro pulls off. A string of saliva connects his mouth and Dave's panties, but he doesn't bother to break it, just stands back up. Dave, panting, clings onto him for support.

And then he has to really cling, because Bro bends over and sweeps him up, bridal-style. Dave hasn't been picked up since - he can't even remember when. He'd forgotten how disorienting it was, and how safe he felt in his brother's arms.

Bro drops him on the futon; he bounces slightly. Bro looms over him for a moment, then leans over to flip his skirt back up and pull down his panties to mid-thigh, which is nice because they were starting to chafe.

Then he pulls out his phone.

"Wha-" says Dave, and is cut off by the distinctive sound of the camera app.

Bro tosses aside his phone onto the coffee table and leans over, one knee on the futon.

"You looked hot," he says, pulling the wet panties down and off Dave's legs and dropping them beside the futon. Dave lifts his hips and then his shoulders to help the skirt and blouse go the same way. All he's got on now is the socks. Bro crawls fully onto the futon to kneel between Dave's spread thighs. Dave realises that he's shivering, though he's not cold. Bro is looking at him again.

Bro puts his hands either side of Dave's waist, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth. Which is a little bit weird considering where his mouth's just been, but it's not gross. Bro's lips are thin, but soft, and the slight stubble on his upper lip pricks Dave's skin. Bro kisses him very gently, varying the pressure, and Dave shyly does his best to kiss back. His first kiss - after his second blowjob, which isn't the way he thought it was going to go. Dave raises his arms to wrap around Bro's shoulders, feeling the strength in their breadth.

Bro's tongue flickers over his bottom lip, provoking a little jolt of arousal. He obediently opens his mouth a little, and is rewarded by the tongue pressing in.

What they don't tell you in the books, it turns out, is how _thrilling_ tongue-kissing is. Dave mimics what Bro's tongue does in his mouth as best he can and clutches fitfully at Bro's back, digging fingers into his t-shirt. Every sweep of Bro's tongue sets a fresh wave of tingling heat through him. He's hard again, desperate again. He can't say anything and there's nothing to rub on, so he presses his thighs together and squirms underneath Bro, trying to convey that he really needs a hand on his dick right about now.

But Bro doesn't immediately oblige him. He pulls away from Dave and straightens his arms to loom over him, revealing that his mouth is wet and red. His face is as unreadable as ever; Dave wishes he'd take off his shades.

Instead, he shuffles backwards so he can pick up Dave's legs under the knee, making him bend them, and puts his head between Dave's thighs. He kisses the insides of Dave's thighs, little sucking kisses that pull the flesh between his teeth for a moment. From this angle Dave can see down the top of his shades. His eyes are closed, pale eyelashes fluttering, and his eyebrows are drawn together. Dave can't identify the expression.

"Bro," he whispers, feeling his dick throb. He'd put his hands in Bro's hair, only it's carefully styled and he doesn't think Bro would like him messing it up, so he settles for clenching the futon. "Bro, _please._ " His voice cracks.

Finally, Bro leaves his last kiss in the juncture of thigh and groin and raises his head to nuzzle at Dave's hard cock, red and twitching against his stomach. Dave holds his breath. Bro licks at the head and Dave's legs jerk, held fast by Bro's grip on his thighs.

He makes a helpless little noise as Bro finally takes the head in his mouth and slowly slides down. He's intimately aware of the weight of Bro's head between his legs, the hair brushing the insides of his thighs. His mouth is shockingly hot.

Bro takes his time, sucking gently at Dave's dick and slowly bobbing his head. Dave makes little choked noises and tries to keep his eyes open to watch his big brother lovingly going to town on his meat sword.

Orgasm sneaks up on him. Bro sucks a bit harder, squeezing his thighs, and Dave arches his back, gasps, and comes. Pleasure wracks him in long pulses, curling his toes and opening his mouth in a silent gape. He drops back onto the futon, wrung out and panting, and flings an arm over his face while he pulls himself back together.

He hears the jangle of a belt being undone. Immediately, he whips his arm away and opens his eyes. He finds Bro, still kneeling between his spread legs (fuck, he's still wearing the stupid socks), with his pants undone and his dick out, beating off. Like, really going for it, fast and hard.

Dave keeps glancing between his dick and his face. Sure, he's seen his brother naked before, no big deal, but he's never seen him with a hard-on. It's big, flushed red and shiny at the tip: he must have been hard since he sucked Dave off the first time. Bro's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and his teeth dig into his lip as he leans forward slightly, curling into the pleasure his hand is giving him. Dave props himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

Bro's harsh breathing suddenly hitches - once, twice - and then he stops moving and groans as his come spatters Dave's stomach. Dave stares at the slight flush on Bro's scrunched-up o-face, then stares at the mess on his skin.

Bro takes a couple of deep breaths, then tucks himself away and gets up. Dave would do the same, but his legs feel like noodles. The semen cooling on his skin feels weird. Did he really just put on a sexy schoolgirl outfit to seduce his brother? Did it really work? He feels like he's floating.

Bro blurs and vanishes, but Dave only has half a second to summon up indignation about it because he promptly reappears with a wad of something in his hand that Dave belatedly recognises as toilet paper.

He stares consideringly at Dave for a moment before picking up his phone again. Dave isn't surprised when he hears the whirr of the camera app. It's flattering, he supposes, from a professional pornographer.

"Hey, Bro," he croaks, "don't go uploading that anywhere."

Bro looks up from his phone and the corner of his mouth lifts just the tiniest bit.

"Naw, don't worry," he says. "This shit's private."

Which, Dave thinks as he catches the toilet paper Bro throws at him and starts cleaning himself up, is a pretty good start.


End file.
